Blood Bond
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: When Kagome becomes sick with a disease that has yet to find its cure, Inuyasha refuses to lose her. So instead, he uses the Tessaiga and cuts himself, giving her his blood. However, this leads to a drastic change for them all. Ch 4: LEMON WARNING.
1. Savin' Me

**Blood Bond**

**Summary:** When Kagome becomes sick with a disease that has yet to find its cure, Inuyasha refuses to lose her. So instead, he uses the Tessaiga and cuts himself, giving her his blood. However, this leads to a drastic change for them all.

* * *

_**Chapter One  
The Disease**_

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Chorus:  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Chorus

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Chorus

Hurry I'm fallin'

Savin' Me - Nickelback

* * *

**Cough.** _Cough._ **Cough.**

That's all Kagome had been doing lately, and it had everyone worried. She didn't appear to be that sick, but she looked pale and she coughed non-stop. Inu-yasha had sent her home to find out what was wrong, and he went with her, which surprised Kagome. To think that he actually cared about what was wrong with her, well it was flattering really.

Kagome's mother drove her and Inu-yasha to the hospital. They got out of the car and walked inside. Kagome shivered, not really a big fan of hospitals. She always hated them as long as she could remember.

_Cough._

Inuyasha frowned at hearing her cough once more, his ears drooping down to his head and laying flat. "Kagome..." he said worriedly. She looked over at him and smiled, seeing how worried he was. "Hush Inu-yasha...I'm sure it's nothing serious." she said softly.

Inu-yasha nodded silently, however his hand went over to immediately grab hers. A life without Kagome was unthinkable to him. Impossible. He shook his head to get the thought out of his mind. Kagome gave his hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"The doctor will see you now, Miss Higurashi," a nurse from behind a counter told her with a smile. Kagome nodded and guided Inu-yasha to the room. They had already done X-rays a few days before, and were waiting for them to be developed. So today would be the day...

"Hello, Miss Higurashi," the doctor said kindly. "I'm Dr. Moruku." Kagome got a good look at him, and almost fainted, as well as Inu-yasha. He had short black hair that was tied up in a tiny ponytail at the back, and had purple-black eyes. It was Miroku! Or at least, Miroku's reincarnation.

"H-Hello Dr. Moruku," Kagome said with a smile, hardly believing her eyes, though she kept the shock to herself.

"Now, shall we take a look at your X-rays?" he asked, and flipped on a light. The X-rays appeared for them all to see. Kagome saw what looked like a liquid substance filling up her lungs, and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Now, you see that something is filling up your lungs," Dr. Moruku explained. "Unfortunately, I've run tests and such to find out what it is, but it is unknown at this time."

"So...what does that mean?" Kagome asked, and Inu-yasha gently squeezed her hand once more.

"Though I have not yet a name for the substance that flows through your lungs, it is deadly. While it is not contagious -- it can kill. I regret to inform you that you have...twenty, if not less, days to live."

Kagome felt tears welling her eyes. _I...I'm going to die...?_ she thought to herself, and the doctor left the room to give them some privacy. The moment the doctor left Inu-yasha held onto Kagome tightly and refused to let go.

"You won't die," He said fiercly. "I won't let you."

Kagome blinked, looking up at him with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Then how...?"

"Come with me," he told her, picking her up in his arms, cradling her to his chest as though she were as fragile as a porcelain doll. He took her back home and towards the well house. Once inside he locked the door, and took out the Tessaiga. "Inu-yasha, what are you doing?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Saving you," was all Inu-yasha said as he cut his hand with the Tessaiga, making her eyes widened. "Wha-" he immediately cut her off with a kiss to her lips, making her eyes widen. She winced as Inu-yasha cut her own hand, gently, and put their hands together as they kissed, their blood mixing together.

When he figured it was enough, he parted the kiss, and Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. "I...Inu-yasha...what did..."

"A blood bond," he told her softly. "We mixed our blood together and ..." his face turned a dark red as he said this. "... shared our love for one another, that is what is needed to make this work. People say that blood bonds between two people who share a...strong love with each other will cure any disease or sickness."

Kagome felt more tears welling in her eyes as she heard his word. "Oh, Inu-yasha...you wanted to save me...?"

"Of course, Kagome no baka," He told her softly. "A life without you...means nothing."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist, refusing to let go. "Oh...thank you, Inuyasha, thank you..."

Inu-yasha held onto her just as tightly. "Anything for you, Kagome."

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: First chapter done. Short but sweet. Truly. Anyway...read, it gets better. :)


	2. Shocks

**Blood Bond  
Chapter Two  
The Shock**

About a week later, Inu-yasha was happy to hear no coughing sounds coming from Kagome. That meant that the blood bond worked. But something changed between them he had noticed ever since they had mixed their blood. He was more in tune with her, he could feel her emotions, and he could tell when she was in danger. He had also noticed something else. The marks they had left on their hands from the cuts did not heal. They just stayed like that on their hands. Confused, they had asked Kaede about it.

"Aye, because ye both mixed your blood together, the scars remain as a symbol of your love for one another. Though because of Inu-yasha being a hanyo, and ye Kagome, a miko, you will notice that the bond is stronger than most. That is because of how strong your love must be. You will feel what your other feels, you will know when the other is in danger."

Kagome blinked, never having such a strong bond with Inu-yasha before, left her kind of shocked. Though it felt good to know when he'd be in danger, though she hoped that that would never happen.

They had spent the next few days alone with each other. Miroku and Sango had gone off to a nearby village because of a strange demonic aura that came from there. Kagome had asked them to bring the demon back just incase it had a jewel shard. So Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel.

That left them all alone with each other, for Shippo had also gone with them.

Inu-yasha was sitting on a branch on the Goshinboku, and Kagome was looking for him. She had woken up that morning, feeling slightly shaky from a bad dream she just had. So she wanted to be with him. "Inu-yasha?" she called, her voice sounding a bit shaky.

Inu-yasha felt her fear through their bond and jumped down from the tree he was in, rushing over to her. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I... I had... a bad dream," she told him in a soft voice. Inu-yasha sighed and pulled her into an embrace.

"It's just a dream, Kagome," he told her. "It won't happen."

Kagome merely nodded, relaxing in his arms. "Inu-yasha...it's been a week since we...you know...right?" she asked, a faint blush on her cheeks as she remembered their kiss. It had been better than their first kiss at Kaguya's castle.

"Yea...why?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, ever since then, I've been feeling...strange," she replied.

"Strange how?"

"My stomachs been doing flipflops every morning...and I usually get sick sometime between now and lunchtime."

Inu-yasha blinked. "I thought that feeling was just you being nervous about something...let's go ask Kaede."

Kagome nodded and followed him towards the hut. They all sat down on the floor of the hut and Kagome told Kaede how she had been feeling lately.

"Oh my...I was not expecting this to happen to ye, child," Kaede said, though a smile was on her face.

"What are you talking about, Kaede? What's wrong?" she asked her.

"Nothing is wrong, child," Kaede replied. "When your blood mixed together, I had no idea your bond would be so strong. Kagome, ye are pregnant."

Inu-yasha paled, and his ears instantly went flat on his forehead to block out the scream that was to come.

"I'm _WHAT_?!"

Opening her eyes, Kagome found herself on the floor of Kaede's hut lying on a futon. She looked around her, but no one appeared to be here. She felt Inu-yasha close by though, and that instantly calmed her down.

"Hey, you alright?" Inu-yasha asked her in a soft voice, causing her to jump. She didn't know he had been watching her the whole time.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," Kagome said with a smile. "How...how long have I been out?" she asked him.

"Almost the whole day," Inu-yasha replied with a frown, sitting beside her. "I was worried. We all were."

Kagome smiled sadly and her hand reached up, giving one of his ears a gentle rub. He let out a soft growl at the touch. "I'm sorry I worried you. But I'm fine." Her eyes then drifted down to her stomach, where a child was growing. _'I'm still a virgin, and I'm **pregnant**!'_ she thought. _'Oh boy...the world's gone topsy-turvy...but...I'm pregnant with **his** child...'_ a smile came onto her face.

"What're you so happy about?" Inu-yasha asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm so happy because I'm going to be a mother," Kagome told him, and Inu-yasha's cheeks turned red as she said this. "But...it's my child...do you want your child to be a-" before he could finish, Kagome placed a finger on his lips, silencing him from saying anything more.

"I've always wanted to bear your children, Inu-yasha," she told him softly, causing him to blush. She smiled. "It doesn't matter if they are hanyou; I love you just the way you are, don't I? What would make our children any different?"

Inu-yasha blinked. For some reason, he felt himself shaking as he heard her words. She smiled and hugged him tightly. "It's okay, Inu-yasha. Everything will be fine, trust me."

He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, and it instantly calmed him down. "I do, Kagome...Gods," he whispered, his head going to rest on her shoulder. "I don't trust anyone but you in this world."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "I-Inu-yasha...do you...mean that?" she asked him softly.

"Yes...yes, Kagome," he told her, taking in her scent once more. Even when he was on the verge of going insane, one sniff of her scent had always calmed him down, knowing she was close by.

"Inu-yasha," a sickeningly sweet voice called to him, and Inu-yasha looked up, finding Kikyou standing at the entrance to Kaede's hut, her Shinidamachu surrounding her. She had an arrow knotched in her bow, and it was pointed not at him, but at Kagome...

"Come with me, Inu-yasha," She told with a fake smile. "Come with me, after I kill that witch we can be together in hell."

Kagome looked away. She knew his heart belonged to Kikyou, even if he told her he loved her. But what she heard next surprised her.

"No Kikyou. I don't belong in hell with you. I belong here. On Earth with Kagome."

Kagome and Kikyou both looked shocked at him. Kikyou then sneered, ready to fire her arrow at Kagome. She shot it, and his eyes widened.

"If I can't have you, no one can!" she exclaimed as the arrow shot towards them. Inu-yasha went to block her from getting hit by the arrow, but Kagome pushed him out of the way, shaking her head as the arrow hit her in the chest.

"KAGOME!" Inu-yasha let out a loud howl of pain, that even caused Kikyou to wince. Inu-yasha then turned to her. "You...you killed her..." his eyes flashed red as he charged for her, slashing her with his claws. "You'll pay!" he exclaimed, now in his demon form.

Kikyou turned to ashes, and Inu-yasha returned to normal. His body was shaking as he looked over at Kagome, who was barely alive. He rushed over to her. "Kagome?"

"My Inu-yasha..." she gave a weak smile. "I feel so tired..."

Inu-yasha then realized what the arrow was. It didn't kill, it was the same arrow Kikyou had used on him fifty years ago! "No, don't go to sleep. Stay with me, Kagome!" he pleaded. "Do it for me, for our pup!"

_'Our pup...'_ she thought. _'Our child...'_ she struggled to stay awake, but knew it was a losing battle.

"I...Inu-yasha, pull out the arrow," she told him in a soft voice. Inu-yasha nodded and put his hand around the arrow, pulling it out gently. Kagome winced in pain. He then put some bandages around where the arrow had hit, trying to stop the bleeding.

"You're going to be fine," he told her, and Kagome nodded, closing her eyes, falling unconscious.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Wow, I was not expecting that many reviews! I was so happy I got out this chapter extra early! -huggles reviewers- Thank you all so much! Thanks to: _BoredGirl17_, _inuyashafreak82622, pure happiness, Diamond369, Sayakagome929, Dragon Ashes, Pheonixfire7,_ and _The Black Flame Phoenix_ for all your reviews! I hope you're all looking forward to a new chapter, coming soon.


	3. Sleep

**Blood Bond  
Chapter Three  
50 Year Sleep**

* * *

"_**What**_!? Kaede, you can't be serious!" Inu-yasha yelled to the old woman, seething with rage. The old hag had just told him that even though he removed the arrow, it's spell still took effect, and now that Kagome was asleep, she would remain that way for fifty-years, just like he had!

"I am sorry to tell ye this, Inu-yasha. But even without the arrow, Kagome will still be under a deep sleeping spell, and not even...true love's kiss will wake her," Kaede said, not one for believing in fairy-tales such as _Sleeping Beauty_.

Inu-yasha punched the floor of the hut hard, his hand going through the floor. "Damnit! I won't accept this! A life without Kagome, and our pup! I won't."

"She will not age, Inu-yasha. She is a miko, and has strong powers. She has enough power to keep both her and the child alive for her fifty-year sleep." Kaede explained.

"So...so they'll both sleep for fifty years?" Inu-yasha asked. "And when those years end, they'll wake up?" he asked, a spark of hope in his voice.

"Aye, Inu-yasha," she told him kindly.

Inu-yasha looked at the sleeping Kagome who was resting on the Goshinboku, exactly where he had been, tied by its tree roots so she'd be safe. He looked down at the ground. "Place me under the same spell, Kaede."

"What?" Kaede seemed surprised by his words, and looked over to him. "Inu-yasha. Are ye sure of this?"

"Yes," Inu-yasha spat, looking over at his beloved. "A life without her... I can't picture it. Please, shoot me with an enchanted arrow and pin me to the next to her."

"Aye Inu-yasha...if that is what ye desire," Kaede said, going back into her hut to get her bow and arrows. Sango and Miroku were there, and looked at her in confusion. "What's going on, Kaede?"

"It seems Kagome has been placed under a fifty-year sleeping spell. The same spell that took Inu-yasha into a fifty-year sleep, until Kagome arrived. He has wished to be placed under the same spell, so that he will not have to wait fifty-years for her to awaken."

Miroku and Sango's eyes widened. "Will you be doing this, Kaede?" Miroku asked.

"Aye. But I could use some help with binding him to the tree."

Miroku nodded. "I shall assist you then, Kaede."

Inu-yasha stood next to the Goshinboku, stroking Kagome's cheek. Her wound had been cleaned even in her sleep, but the scar remained. His ears drooped slightly as he stared at her. _At least in some way...we'll be together..._ he thought.

"Inu-yasha!" Miroku's voice called to him, and he blinked, looking over. Miroku, Sango and Kaede walked over to him. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I haven't been more sure of anything in my entire life," Inu-yasha snapped, his eyes going back to staring at his Kagome. "Do me a favor, Miroku."

"Yes?" Miroku raised an eyebrow in question.

"Place a barrier around us. No one will be allowed to harm our bodies, and I don't want Naraku getting his filthy hands on my Kagome," Inu-yasha spat.

Miroku nodded. "As you wish. Kaede." He looked at the priestess, who knotched an arrow and pointed it at Inu-yasha.

"Are ye ready, Inu-yasha?" she asked him. "Do it, old woman. I can't wait any longer!" he exclaimed, and she shot the arrow, pinning him to the tree beside Kagome. He gasped, wincing in pain as the arrow hit him in the same spot it had fifty-years ago. But that didn't matter. He'd be with her soon.

"Kagome..." was his last word that he said for fifty-years, and fell into the same deep sleep as her.

Kaede sighed shakily, placing her bows and arrows down on the ground. Miroku went over to the couple and bined them together with the tree roots. Sango had tears in her eyes and refused to watch this awful sight.

"Do not waste ye time together, Inu-yasha," Kaede said. "Ye only have fifty years."

* * *

Inu-yasha groaned and opened his eyes. Wait...opened his eyes?

"Am I dead...? Am I asleep...? Is this hell...? Where am I...?" he asked no one in particular, looking around for any sign of anyone familiar. All he could see was white, and...

A small chuckle was heard, a female chuckle. His ears perked up as Kagome appeared before him, walking to him. "Always so curious, my Inu-yasha," she said softly with a smile.

"K-Kagome!" he said, shocked. "But you... you're..."

"We're..." she corrected. "In a deep sleep. We will be for fifty years. We've been given a gift, my love. To spend fifty years alone together, with no one around but us."

Inu-yasha breathed in her scent, it being the only thing he was able to smell in this area, and he was glad for that. Her smell was the best, he loved it. "Kagome..." he whispered. "I'm sorry..."

"For what, my love?" she whispered softly, her hand going up to caress his cheek. "You did nothing wrong. You only loved. Love is never wrong."

Inu-yasha wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close, refusing to let her go. She blinked, shocked. "Inu-yasha-" he cut her off.

"Sh, don't talk," he said to her, brushing his lips against hers, and the two shared a passionate kiss, one full of love, one that would last more than fifty-years.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N:** Quite sappy, wasn't it? Heh, anyway. :P I'm putting Foolish Mistakes and A Whole New World on Hiatus until I finish this. I love it too much. Thanks to all my reviews, I'm glad this is such a big hit! -huggles reviewers-


	4. Together

**Blood Bond  
Chapter Four  
Alone Together**

_When Kagome opened her eyes, she found herself asleep next to her hanyou. She smiled, gently running her fingers through his silver hair so she wouldn't wake him up. "My hanyou," she whispered softly as she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, like an angel._

_They had fifty years to spend together alone before they each awoke from the spell. What would happen in the other world? Miroku, Sango, and Shippo? Would they be alive? And what about Naraku? At least he wouldn't be able to get all of the shards, because she still had the final one. But knowing Naraku he'd do everything in his power to retrieve it, even if it meant disturbing their sleep._

_Kagome didn't even get up. With Inuyasha's arms wrapped securely around her unclothed body, it would be hard to get up without being pulled back down again. So she merely snuggled into him for warmth, giving a little sigh of content._

_"Awake, are we . . .?" he asked her, and she jumped lightly, not having realized he had been awake if not the whole time. He chuckled and kissed her lips gently. "This is amazing, isn't it? A whole world to ourselves. . .for fifty years."_

_**!!LEMON WARNING!!LEMON WARNING!!LEMON WARNING!!**_

_"Yes," Kagome said softly, gasping as she felt his lips on her neck. Moaning, she tilted her head to give him more room. He nipped, suckled, and bit on her neck gently, leaving no piece of skin untouched. Kagome writhed underneath him from the pleasure he brought her, and he smirked as it was her who had made her feel good. Her need to have him grew stronger._

_"Inu-yasha. . ." she whimpered softly and Inu-yasha placed his finger on her lips. "Shh. . .just wait," he said softly, undressing himself, and positioned himself over Kagome. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. He was glad for this **'fifty year sleep'**, because if it hadn't happened, he knew he would never be this close to Kagome. She snuggled into him as she felt him enter her. She let out a gasp of pleasure, bucking her hips upwards and sending him in even further._

_"Gods Kagome. . ." Inu-yasha grunted as he thrusted, loving how tight she felt. "Inu-yasha. . ." she whispered softly, feeling a pressure building up inside her. He continued thrusting, wanting her to cum for him. "Kagome. . ." he moaned her name, and after a few more thrusts, he felt her releasing all over his cock. He moaned again, and his head bent down, planting kisses on her neck again. Gently biting into it, he felt himself releasing his hot warm seed into her. She gasped and tilted her head back, moaning._

_Before she could stop him, Inu-yasha had her lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you. . ." he whispered to her, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding onto her. The only visible wounds on either of them were the place where the arrows hit their chests, pinning them to the Goshinboku. Gently with one of his claws, Inu-yasha traced that mark on Kagome's chest, causing her to blush lightly._

_"I . . . I love you too, Inu-yasha," she whispered back, snuggling into his warm embrace. "With all my heart, mind, body and soul. Every part of me."_

_"And I love you just the same," Inu-yasha kissed gently down her neck and to her chest. "If not more."_

_Kagome giggled softly and let out a soft moan as he licked at her nipple. "How can you love me more than that?"_

_"I don't know," Inu-yasha said with a cheesy grin, causing her to giggle more. "But it's possible."_

_"Anything is possible, love," Kagome said with a smile. "But I doubt that . . . that if I hadn't been shot with that arrow, and you hadn't asked Kaede-baba to do the same . . . we'd never be this close in reality."_

_"Oh, I don't know about that," Inu-yasha said, looking up at her. "What do you mean?"_

_"We had been really close even before Kikyou shot you with that arrow," Inu-yasha said to her, causing her to blush. They hadn't been this close, but they had shown affectionate feelings towards one another, and they had never left each other's side. "I bet if Kikyou hadn't . . . interrupted our peace, we'd be this close. It would have taken a while longer, sure, but it would still happen."_

_"I guess . . . you're right," Kagome gasped, letting out another moan as Inu-yasha nipped and suckled on her nipple. "But . . . you must know that when we wake up, things are going to change drastically. I'll be giving birth to our child, and we'll both be still the same age. I can't say the same for Sango and Miroku and Shippo. Kaede-baba . . . "_

_"Will most likely be dead," Inu-yasha said softly, and Kagome nodded. "Yes . . . but what about . . . Naraku?"_

_"He can't get close to us," he told her. "Before Kaede pinned me to the tree, I asked Miroku to put a barrier around the Goshinboku and our bodies."_

_Kagome smiled and kissed both of his ears, causing him to let a purring sound escape from his throat. "You are smart, my love. But. . .what if Naraku tries something? Just because we're out of the picture for fifty years, as is the last shard of the jewel, he'll do whatever he can do get it. He might harm our friends. . . he might-" Inu-yasha silenced her worries with a kiss._

_"Shh. . . don't think about all of this now," he whispered softly, looking into her worried chocolate brown eyes. "Everything will be fine, I assure you. For now, just concentrate on us. This is our time together, so let's not waste it."_

_Kagome nodded, and he captured her lips once more in another kiss._

TBC

A/N: Okay, thanks for all the reviews! -huggles- I'm happy the story is such a big hit. :) One thing I will tell you though, I hate it when people say Kagome's eyes are BLUE. They are BROWN. Look at a picture, watch an episode! They're FUCKING BROWN! -sighs- Okay, there's my rant for the week. :)

Review please!


	5. Awakening

**Blood Bond  
Chapter Five  
**

* * *

**.: AWAKENING :.**

Opening her eyes, Kagome groaned, seeing everything blurry. She closed them again tightly. After a few moments, she opened them to see the Sengoku Jidai. She smiled at seeing her home again. Looking next to her, she saw her hanyou, and he was resting peacefully.

The sleeping spell wore off on her, and she fell to the ground, the arrow disappearing from her chest. As she did, her water broke, and her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha, wake up!" she cried to him, giving one of his ears a gentle rub. He groaned, and opened his eyes, then closed them just as she had. Opening them again, he sniffed the air. Then his eyes widened as he smelt Kagome's labour. "Kagome...!"

"Help!" Kagome pleaded, looking up at him. Inuyasha picked her up, with much difficulty, and raced for Kaede's hut as quickly as he could.

When he got there, what they saw surprised them both. Kaede was no longer living there, but Miroku and Sango were. Along with three small children. Sango was in the hut with two small girls at the moment, and Miroku had just taken their son outside. When Sango saw who was the entrance, her eyes widened. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" she placed her babies down gently and rushed over to them. She helped Inuyasha place Kagome comfortably on a futon, and called in Miroku to take the girls out.

Miroku walked in the hut and smiled at what he saw. "Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama, you have awakened!" he exclaimed. They both nodded, and Kagome smiled at him, even through the pain she was in. Sango looked over at him.

"Miroku, I need you to take out Koharu and Anya, okay?" she asked him, and he nodded. "Where's Kohaku?"

"He's just outside waiting," Miroku said and Sango nodded with relief. Miroku rushed Anya and Koharu outside and Sango began preparing the birth area.

Many hours later, almost in the night, Kagome was pushing to bring their baby into the world. Sango waited to catch it, and Inuyasha held her hand. "You're doing great, Kagome..."

"One more push should do it," Sango told her and Kagome gave one last push.

A course of wails sounded throughout the room and Kagome and Inuyasha both smiled, they both felt like crying too. Sango cleaned off the baby and handed it to its mother. Kagome smiled and her eyes instantly widened. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her.

Two small white doggy ears came out from the baby's forehead, and a small amount of silver hair was already growing on its forehead. Kagome smiled when she checked the gender. "It's a girl, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's body began to shake, and Kagome looked up at him worriedly, and only then did she realize he was crying. She smiled. "Inuyasha..." she said softly.

He wrapped his arms around her and held his family close, He placed a kiss on Kagome's lips, then on his child's forehead. He then whispered, "My family."

Kagome smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Yours, for now and forevermore."

* * *

Sango had left the hut long ago to give the couple some time alone with their child. She walked to the Goshinboku. The arrows were gone that had sealed them both, and the vines as well as the barrier had disintegrated. She heard footsteps and turned to see Miroku with Kohaku, Koharu and Anya.

"How did the birth go, Sango?" he asked her. Sango smiled. "It went just fine, it's a girl."

"That's wonderful," Miroku said with a smile. "They've been asleep for fifty years, yet they still look the same. Kagome-sama looks fifteen and Inuyasha-sama looks...well..I don't really know how old he is."

"I remember Myouga-jiji saying something about him...being over 200 maybe? It was that long ago that his father died, and that's when he was born," Sango said. Miroku nodded. "In any case...both of them will be alive for many years to come."

Sango smiled and nodded, walking over to her husband and children. Kagome and Inuyasha had a lot to learn about this time, but for now, they gave them some peace and quiet with their new family of three.

* * *

Inuyasha was watching over his family while they slept, and a small smile was on his face as he did. He finally had a family to call his own. The only family he ever had before had been his mother and half-brother, like he could really call him family. But now... he had a daughter, and a mate. He felt as though his life was complete, which to him, it was.

"I swear..." Inuyasha whispered, gently brushing a lock of hair from his mate's eyes, watching her sleeping form. "To protect the both of you for the rest of my life. Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around."

In her sleep, Kagome was smiling, holding her precious daughter close. She had already picked out a name, and knew Inuyasha would love it.

"I love you," he whispered to his family, staying up the entire night just to watch them.

* * *

**OOC: Thanks to all who informed me about Kagome's eyes, I had no idea they were blue in the manga. :) I don't read it, I just watch the show. I started reading.. then I stopped. o.O; Anyway... sorry this chapter is so late, I really don't have an excuse other than that I don't have much free computer time anymore. :P Please review!**


	6. Family

**Blood Bond  
Chapter Six**

* * *

**.:FAMILY:.**

Kagome woke up late in the morning the next day, holding her still sleeping daughter in her arms. She couldn't help but smile, tears threatening to form. She had her very own family, and it was with Inuyasha, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She saw Inuyasha was already awake, watching his family, and this made Kagome smile. She knew he wanted to have a family of his own, and she was happy that he had chosen her to bear his children, marry, and have a family with.

"Well, you're awake," a female voice said, and they looked up into the entrance to see Sango, holding a child's hand in hers. "How are you?" she asked, smiling at Kagome.

"I couldn't be better, Sango," Kagome said with a smile, and Inuyasha fully agreed with her. She smiled. "Well, this here is my daughter Koharu. She's ten, and our youngest. Kohaku is twelve and Anya is eleven."

"So you two have finally had children of your own?" She asked with a grin, and Sango nodded, blushing a bit. "And have you two...tied the knot yet?" Kagome asked with another grin. Inuyasha tilted his head, not understanding the human saying, but Sango seemed to, and she blushed, nodding. "Yes...we've been married thirty years."

Kagome blinked, then smiled wide. "That's wonderful Sango."

Sango smiled brightly. "Thank you. We also have two older children who are out on their own, Shiori who's twenty-three and Amaya who's nineteen."

"Wow, you two must've been busy," Inuyasha grinned and Sango blushed again. Kagome hit him playfully. "Inuyasha, stop it."

"What? We were busy for 50 years-"

"SIT!" Kagome exclaimed, blushing furiously as well as Sango. Inuyasha's eyes widened, he had forgotten about the stupid necklace, and he pummeled into the ground. He growled, and stood back up, brushing himself off. "What the hell was that for, Kagome!?"

"Do you know how...embarrassing that is to actually admit it?" she asked, her face as red as his haori. Inuyasha blinked. ...Embarrassing? His ears suddenly drooped to the ground. Did Kagome not want to do that with him...?

Kagome realized what she just said and passed her child to Sango, before wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Inuyasha asked, feeling hurt, and this made her heart break. "I meant that...people don't usually talk about stuff like that in public... that didn't mean I don't want to do it..." she smiled and looked up to him, whispering in his ear. "I love what we do together."

Inuyasha blushed at hearing this, and Kagome smiled, knowing he was feeling better just by his expression and the way that his arms went around her waist, holding her close. "Gods, I love you..."

Kagome smiled up at him, rubbing one of his ears gently. "I love you, too," she said softly, her eyes full of love for him. Sango handed her her baby back and she held her tightly, and looked up at him. "I figured out a name for the child."

Inuyasha looked down at her and blinked. "You did? What is it?" he asked her curiously. She smiled. "Izayoi."

The hanyou's eyes widened at this, and his body shook again. He held back in his tears and wrapped her arms around Kagome and his child, holding them close. "Do you like it?" she asked him with a smile, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Yes," Inuyasha whispered, burying his face into her neck. "Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome blinked, as she looked up at him. "What for, Inuyasha?" she asked with a small smile.

"For everything," he said softly, holding her close in his arms. "For trusting me, being my friend when I had none...for loving me."

Kagome wrapped one arm around him, the other holding Izayoi close. "You're welcome. I love you, my hanyou." She kissed him softly on the lips.

"And I love you, my miko."

* * *

**OOC: Ooh, none of you found out what happened over the fifty years except for their children... :) What happened? It will be revealed next chapter, which will hopefully be up tomorrow.**


	7. Discussions

**Blood Bond  
Chapter 7**

* * *

**.: DISCUSSIONS :.**

The next day, Miroku and Sango sat in the hut with Kagome, Inuyasha and their new pup. Sango and Miroku's children, Anya, Koharu and Kohaku, were out with Lady Kaede gathering herbs, for at least the whole day, so they would be alright. Howver, while Kagome had been breast feeding her baby, Sango shooed Miroku out almost immediately.

"So, what exactly happened over fifty years?" Inuyasha asked, holding his mate and his pup in his arms.

Sango was silent for a moment before replying to his question. "A lot," she started out by saying. "Naraku gained a lot of power after you two entered your sleep, and many lives were lost. You remember that young girl that was always travelling with Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked them and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Rin...?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," Sango replied. "Naraku killed her to destroy Sesshoumaru. He already used Tenseiga on the poor girl once, so he couldn't use it again. In the end it destroyed Sesshoumaru as Naraku had hoped. But, Sesshoumaru was so angry he took out all of his anger on Naraku. You can only guess what happened then."

"Sesshoumaru killed Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, bewildered. Sango nodded.

"Correct. My younger brother, Kohaku, was brought back to life with the Tenseiga and he was able to live in peace. The jewel became complete after we found the large shard that Naraku had. But we couldn't purify it, so we kept it in a safe place until you woke from your sleep, Kagome."

Kagome nodded, still shocked by all of this. Sesshoumaru defeated Naraku single-handedly? That was surprising, because they had been in battles before. She assumed it must have been Sesshoumaru's anger that fueled his power and allowed him to finally destroy Naraku.

"Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoushi were all freed from Naraku's grasps, and have their hearts once more," Sango went on. "They will not kill, only live their own lives.

"Kouga, of the wolf demon tribe, was infuriated when he found out that someone stole his victory over defeating Naraku. He battled with Sesshoumaru, and in the end, the fight cost him his life. That's when we were able to complete the jewel."

Kagome's stomach felt like doing flip flops. Kouga was dead. That sweet little girl called Rin was dead. Who else has suffered at Naraku's hands?

"Kikyo, couldn't purify the jewel, which was why we kept it hidden in a safe location that only us and Kaede knew about. She was only able to purify it somewhat, not all the way. She said that duty was passed onto you when she died, Kagome. When Naraku was defeated, she said it was time for her to rest in peace. When Kikyo passed on, your soul was returned to you, Kagome. The part that she stole."

"So I'm whole again," Kagome said, and she nodded. "Because of Naraku's death, Miroku can fortunately live in peace with the Wind Tunnel gone."

Miroku smiled at hearing this. Even though he was relieved he could live out a long life with Sango and his family, he still wished that sometimes he had his wind tunnel to help him in battles, so long as it didn't suck him into it. He looked over at Sango. "You forgot something, Sango."

"I did...?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"With Kouga."

Sango blinked, then nodded, clapping her hands together. "Oh, yes! One day Kouga came by to see you Kagome. After he found you both bound to the Goshinboku, he had a lot of questions. He actually tried to get through the barrier."

Kagome paled. "Did he succeed?"

Sango smiled and shook her head. "No, he didn't. Miroku's barrier, fortunately was too strong and it kept Kouga out. He was threatening to kill you, Inuyasha. Especially when he saw the bite mark on her neck and the size of her stomach."

"What?! You could see the mark?" Inuyasha asked, and she nodded. "Very clearly too, I might add. That's what got Kouga so pissed off, he knew she was no longer his, or rather she had never been his."

Kagome smiled. "Well, at least there's one way to get it through Kouga's thick head." Inuyasha had to laugh at that.

"After Naraku's defeat, Miroku and I had our wedding. As you already knew, we had five children. Two are already grown up nad living their own lives, as demon slayers of course. Our youngest, Koharu, Anya and Kohaku are here living with us until they are old ennough to be on their own."

Kagome smiled once more. "That's wonderful, Sango. You said you've been married for thirty years?" Sango nodded, smiling. "Wow...um...how did that go over with Kuranosuke? He was...very into you to say the least, Sango."

Sango blushed at that, and Inuyasha smirked. "Well, about twenty years ago, Kuranosuke came by our lonely village to seek me out. Apparantly he needed my help alone to defeat a demon attacking his village. But it was just a trap to lure me to his castle, where he would make me his bride."

Kagome blinked. "So.. what happened?" she asked, getting really into it, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Trust her to be more into romantic mushy goodness than battles with Naraku,_ he thought to himself.

"Well, Miroku figured Kuranosuke out, and followed us to his castle. He demanded my immediate release, or else." Sango grinned. "And you don't want to know what _'or else'_ meant for Miroku."

Miroku chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Kagome grinned, giving him a pat on the back. "Funny how he tried to marry you even though you were already promised to someone else."

"Actually," Sango said. "He didn't know we were married. Though it didn't matter anyway. He still took me."

"But Miroku still saved you," Kagome smiled. "And that's what matters."

Sango nodded. "That's right," she said with a blush. The three of them chuckled at seeing her blush.

"So, what did you two do together during your fifty year sleep?" She grinned, causing them both to blush. "Oh, Come on, spill! Every juicy detail! I told you what I did, now you have to do the same." When Kagome didn't budge, she took her pup from her hands and let Inuyasha hold him. She then dragged Kagome up and into the nearest hotspring.

"I'm going to get details out of you one way or another, Kagome," Sango grinned. "You may as well spill now while we're alone."

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you liked it, and sorry its a day late. It took me longer to think of a story than I thought. Please review! :)


	8. Heat

**Blood Bond  
Chapter 8  
**

* * *

**.: HEAT :.**

About three weeks had gone by since Kagome had given birth to their first pup, and Inu-yasha couldn't be happier. He spent all his time with Kagome, protecting her from danger, caring for her and their pup, and loving her.

Today, the sun was shining, birds were singing, it was your average day in the Sengoku Jidai. It was beautiful. Except for one thing. The heat. Kagome and Izayoi, as well as the rest of the Inu-tachi, were boiling hot. "I didn't think it could get this hot," Kagome said, panting heavily as she tried to cool herself down with a fan she had brought from her time.

"It can," Sango said, getting close to the fan herself so that she would be able to cool down. Inu-yasha and Miroku were out trying to find a spring for the girls to cool down in. "What about in your era?"

"It can get even hotter in my era, but at least we have ways to cool ourselves down," Kagome said, putting Izayoi near the fan so she could cool down as well.

"I'd rather be there than here right now," Sango said, and Kagome nodded in agreement. Izayoi seemed to not mind the heat though, Kagome noticed. She was happy and smiling, which made Kagome and Sango smile as well, even through all this heat. "I wish I was a hanyou," Kagome said. "Somehow they can stand the heat while us humans have to suffer through it."

"I hear you," Sango said, sighing heavily as the fan started to cool her off. Just then footsteps could be heard and Miroku and Inuyasha returned to the hut.

"Please tell me you found a spring!" Kagome pleaded, wanting to cool off, though her hopes were fading quickly. However, they were quickly put back in place with Inuyasha's answer.

"We did," he said and Kagome and Sango instantly jumped up high, Kagome carrying Izayoi in her arms. "Where is it?" they both asked at the same time, making the men sweatdrop.

Miroku and Inuyasha took the girls to the spring, and Kagome gave Izayoi to Inuyasha. She didn't think it would be too safe for a baby in the spring. So she and Sango immediately jumped into the spring, not even bothering to take off their clothes, which were dirty anyway.

Once in the spring, both girls sighed heavily, loving the feeling of the cold water against their bodies. Inuyasha sat up top in the nearest tree guarding them while Miroku went off to gather firewood. Even though he'd much rather watch the girls bathe, they forced him to leave.

Kagome smiled happily as the cool water clensed her body of any aches and sores she might have had in the past few moments. "This feels wonderful."

"Yes┘" Sango said smiling as well, the scar on her back still visible as she sat in the spring, making Kagome frown. Her head went into the water, ducking underneath it.

Everyone had their eyes on where Kagome had first been. Even Inuyasha from his place in the tree, and was starting to become worried when she didn't resurface. He saw the water bubbling where Kagome would be and became more nervous. Jumping down the tree with Izayoi in his arms, he went for the spring and waited for Kagome to come back up.

Kagome mentally snickered. _'I think I'll play a little joke on them... just to get their minds off the heat for a while,' _she thought to herself. She floated back up to the surface, and pretended to not be breathing.

Inuyasha paled as soon as he saw Kagome surface. She looked pale and cold, almost... _no_. "Kagome!" he handed Izayoi to Sango, who was worried sick herself. Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and shook her gently. "Wake up, Kagome!"

When that all failed, he put his lips to hers, giving her air. But when he felt her kissing him, he blinked in confusion. She was fine?

When they parted, Kagome started laughing. "You all should've seen your faces," she laughed.

"Wench! You know you had us worried sick!" Inuyasha barked, making Kagome smile.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I wanted to take your minds off the heat for a while," Kagoem smiled, and Inuyasha sighed, hugging her tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck, making her blush.

"Don't you dare scare me like that ever again," he whispered so that only she could hear him. She smiled softly, kissing both of his ears.

"I promise, I won't." She said softly, and smiled more when she saw his ears twitch to being kissed.

"Now why can't we both be like that when you're in the spring?" Miroku said, walking over to them, grinning mischeviously. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Oh, be quiet and gather firewood you houshi," Sango said, and Miroku chuckled.

"I've gathered up enough firewood to last us a few days, my dear Sango," he said. "My, don't you trust me in the spring with you? It has been 30 years after all."

"I don't care, we're still not bathing together," Sango said firmly. Kagome patted Miroku's shoulder, smiling. "You know Miroku... people in my time do it..."

"See Sango?" Miroku asked, and Sango blushed at hearing Kagome's words. "It's not illegal or anything."

"No, Miroku." Sango said again, making the monk sigh. "Oh well, tomorrow's another day."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, still holding Kagome close to him, who now held Izayoi. Sango had stepped out of the spring after cooling off and took Miroku with her so that the family could get some time alone.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you more, Inuyasha."

With that said and done, Kagome kissed him. He kissed her back, bringing her even closer to him. Holding his family close to him, he smiled.

"I love you...my family."

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry for quite the long wait. I've been busy.


	9. Presents

**Blood Bond  
Chapter 9  
**

* * *

**.: PRESENTS :.**

Opening her eyes the next day after the blast of heat they had received, Kagome felt much better, and more cooler than yesterday. Walking outside, the heat had cooled down and there was a cool breeze surrounding the area. She smiled, walking inside the hut once more. Seeing her family still sleeping, she smiled and went out of the hut to get some water and food for the morning.

Inuyasha cracked an eye open when he saw her leaving the hut, and grinned. Today was a special day, and it looked like even she had forgotten. Or pretended to. Today was Kagome's birthday, and they had a lot of presents to catch up on.

Miroku and Sango had come out of their own hut to help Inuyasha plan the party while Sango looked after Izayoi. Miroku helped Inuyasha planning and they had asked some of the village women and men to keep Kagome busy and away from the hut so she wouldn't see the surprise.

"So, what do you plan to give her, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with curiosity as he watched the half-demon walk around in a circle.

"Something..." he trailed off, looking up at the sky. "special. She deserves it, we've been asleep for over fifty years and missed out on everything good."

Miroku nodded and stared at him again. "And that would be...?"

"This," Inuyasha held out a tiny box with an engagement ring inside it. "Though we're mates now... I know humans have their customs... she'd want this, right?"

Miroku nodded once more. "She will, Inuyasha. Trust me on that."

* * *

"Come on, guys! Why can't I go back?" Kagome huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She was starting to get annoyed, and an annoyed Kagome was not someone you wanted to mess with. "Because there's a demon attacking the village, they all wanted you to stay far away from it!"

"_What_?!" Kagome exclaimed. "But my baby is there."

"No she's not, Kagome," Sango came through the trees carrying Izayoi, and Kagome immediately rushed over to her and took her from Sango. "Thank goodness..." she said with a sigh of relief.

"What were you so scared about, Kagome?" she asked her, and Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"The demon attacking the-" Kagome paused midsentence. She looked around, and the girls were nervous. Kagome didn't sense any demonic aura around the village, so she was pretty sure it was a lie. "Okay, what are you hiding from me?"

Sango sweatdropped and looked at her best friend. "What do you mean, Kagome?" she asked. "We're not hiding anything from you."

"Then I'm going back to the village," Kagome said cheerfully, and Sango immediately put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "No...you can't!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, and turned to face Sango. "Then _why_?" she asked.

Sango sighed, knowing she was probably going to keep this up until they arrived at the village again. "Come on then, let's go." her voice sounded sad, and this had Kagome worried. Had something happened?

"Sango, tell me please. Did something happen to Inuyasha? Miroku...?"

Sango still looked sad, making Kagome more worried. "You'll see when you get there..." she said, and Kagome bit her lip nervously, following.

* * *

When they arrived at the village, all was quiet. Too quiet. This made Kagome even more scared. Walking inside Kaede's hut, they thought it was empty. But they were merely hiding.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out nervously. "Miroku? This is _not_ funny, you two! Come on out now or I'll...!" Kagome didn't get a chance to finish, because suddenly Inuyasha and Miroku leapt out of their hiding places. Inuyasha lifted Kagome off her feet and twirled her around, causing her to shriek and clutch him tightly. "Inuyasha, wha-?"

"Happy birthday, Kagome!" they both exclaimed, and her eyes widened. She had completely forgot, since they hadn't celebrated it in over... Realizing that she was really 65 years old, she began to cry. This had Inuyasha worried. Did she not like it...?

"I'm so old!" Kagome wailed, and Inuyasha chuckled, kissing her softly. "No you're not," he grinned. "You'll age the same as me, don't forget that."

Kagome sniffled, and Inuyasha wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Now, let's dry those tears of yours." Kagome nodded, and stopped crying. "Let's start your party, huh?"

"Party?" Kagome blinked. "But no one's here but us ..." she said, looking around.

"Kagome dear!" a woman's voice called, and Kagome's eyes widened. _C-Could it... be..._

"M...Mama?" she asked, as a woman entered the hut. She looked to be from Kagome's time, and she looked like Kagome except much older. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes and she threw herself at her mother. "Mama!"

"Kagome," her mother hugged her daughter back. "You still look fifteen dear, no matter what anyone says."

Kagome laughed weakly and smiled. "Thanks, mama. Is Souta here?" she asked her, and her mother nodded.

"Yes, dear. Souta!" Kagome's mother called, and Souta came into the hut. Kagome blinked, he'd gotten bigger, and older. He was taller than her now. He had short black hair like always and his eyes were the same, he had more of a body and he was somewhat tanned. "Well well, big sis is now little sis." he grinned.

"Not really Souta. I'm 65." Souta blinked, staring at her. "What?! That's impossible."

"Time travel was too, remember?" Kagome asked and Souta sweatdropped. "Yeah.. you're right."

Kagome smiled and looked towards her hanyou who had planned this whole thing. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him softly. "I love you so much. Thank you." she said softly.

Inuyasha kissed her back softly, and smiled down to her. "You're welcome. But I do still have one more present to give you."

Kagome blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Something else?" she asked him. _What more could he have brought me?_

When Kagome saw him take something out of his pocket, and getting down on one knee, Kagome's eyes widened. _He...he couldn't be.. could he be..?_

Inuyasha took both of her hands in his, and before the whole world, or part of it, he looked up into her eyes, holding an engagement ring in his hand.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah. You're all gonna kill me, aren't you? xD Ahh well...I've been shot at a lot lately. Not literally, obviously. But My friends have been stabbing me in the back lately...my best friends...supposedly best friends. I'd rather not talk about it here, but if I don't update for a while I'm not in the mood. So...yeah. Just know that a lot of shit is goin on at my home that shouldn't have to be going on. It can be quite easily prevented but they keep doing it. And I hate it.

Anyway, please review!


	10. Promises

**Blood Bond  
Chapter 2 **

* * *

**.: PROMISES :.**

* * *

Kagome had been silent for quite sometime, just staring at him in disbelief. He had just gotten down on one knee and before all of her family and friends had asked her to marry him. This had Inuyasha worried and the fear of rejection hit him. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to do this in front of everyone ... Did... did she not want to be with him? But her next actions proved him wrong.

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed, kneeling down and throwing her arms around his neck. Inuyasha lifted her up into his arms, and placed the ring on her left ring finger. Then he hugged her close, refusing to let her go. "I love you." he whispered into her hair, making her smile.

Everyone had clapped when he put the ring on her finger, and Sango and Kagome's mother had tears running down their face. Kagome held onto Inuyasha tightly, smiling.

"Well.. I guess it's no question to where my baby is going to live the remainder of her life now," Mrs. Higurashi said with a teary smile. "But rest assured we will always come to visit you."

"Thank you, mama," Kagome said with tears in her own eyes. Inuyasha smelt this and was panicked. Had his proposal made her cry?

"K-Kagome?" he asked her, making her look up at him. Realizing why he must be scared, she kissed him gently. "I'm okay...happy tears."

Inuyasha nodded, feeling almost instantly relieved. He held her close, while everyone talked, and celebrated Kagome's 65th birthday, which seemed so odd to everyone, as she still looked to be fifteen years old.

She stayed closely to Inuyasha's side the entire night, ridding him of his fears and insecurities as he was now sure she would stay with him through anything, and live in his time with him. This amazed Inuyasha the most. She was giving up her whole lifetime in that era...to be with him. Feeling a wetness in his eyes, he immediately buried his face into her hair, not wanting anyone to see him crying.

Kagome felt wetness on her hair and looked up at him. "Inuyasha, are you okay...?" she whispered softly for only him to hear. "Yes...I'm just fine..." after a few moments, he held her tighter and whispered to her. "You are the most amazing woman alive...thank you for staying with me."

Surprised that he revealed something so sensitive to her, she smiled, holding him close to her. "And by your side I will remain, even after time ends." she whispered.

Everyone had left a few hours earlier, including Sango and Miroku, to give the couple sometime alone. Kagome made sure Izayoi was safe and sound asleep.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched her with their daughter. She was so amazing, it was hard for him to believe she was all his, and always would be. To him that was music to his ears. Everone who had made promises to him before had broken them. His mother said she would always look after him, then she was murdered shortly after. Kikyou had promised to live with him when... if he became human to be with her, then she had tried to kill him. But not Kagome. Kagome had kept all of her promises. Sure she had made mistakes in the past, but he had made many of his own as well, and they had always worked them out.

Inuyasha yawned softly, and this made Kagome smile. She rubbed his ears gently, making him growl in pleasure. "Is my puppy tired?" she whispered to him, and he nodded, leaning against her. He picked her up, making her squeal and start to squirm. He chuckled and rested down on a futon with her, pulling her close to him.

"My past, my present, my future, my love," Inuyasha whispered into her hair, holding her tight, and kept one eye on Izayoi, the other on her. "I love you." she whispered to him, looking up at him.

"And I you," Inuyasha said, holding her in what seemed like an almost protective embrace. This caused her to smile. Inuyasha's love for her was overwhelming. It made her very happy, and sometimes she felt like crying. To her, right now it seemed as though she, Inuyasha and Izayoi were the only family in the world.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she fell asleep in his arms. A happy smile was on his face as he watched her. She agreed to be with him. Forever. They had been through so much, and some of it Inuyasha thought might make her too scared to stay in his time with him. But she had proven him wrong, as she often did. He hated admitting he was wrong, but sometimes he had to do it.

_"I'm going to follow you wherever you go. I will never leave your side, just as you never left mine."_

* * *

**A/N:** Shorter than previous chapters, I know. But I'll try and make the next chapter longer. There's the next chapter and then the epilogue! Stay tuned and review. )


	11. Epilogue

A/N: Sorry for the very long wait in this chapter, I graduated from school, and started work. And plus, I had no idea what to write for this chapter. So I just skipped right to the epilogue. I am so happy with the way this story turned out! I mean, 121 reviews? Thanks a lot, guys! And be sure to check out my new one-shot fic "My Last Day".

--

Blood Bond Chapter 11

.: EPLIOGUE :.

--

: 10 Years Later :

"Izayoi, where are you?" Kagome asked her oldest daughter, walking through the forest looking for her. When she had woken up in the morning to find her missing she had panicked. But the strange thing was, Inuyasha had been missing too. She only hoped that nothing bad had happened to either of them. "IZAYOI!"

She began to get even more scared when she didn't get a response. "Come on, answer me! Izayoi! Inuyasha!?"

"MOMMY!" Izayoi's scream caused Kagome's eyes to widen, and she ran as fast she could, following it. Damn... where are my bow and arrows when I need them!? she thought.

"MOMMY!"

"Hold on, Izayoi!" Kagome yelled back, finding her eventually in the forest. She was tied up in the web of a spider demon, who looked like he was about to have his next meal. "Oh no you don't!"

"Mommy!"

"I'm here, sweetie," Kagome said, pointing her finger at the spider demon. But as she was about to shoot a blast at it, she felt something sticky around her legs. She paled. "No!"

Where the hell was Inuyasha...?

Well, the only way to alert him of danger was to yell. So that's what she did.

"INUYASHA!"

--

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of Kagome's terrified voice. He immediately ran from the hut and ran towards the sound of her voice, his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"I'm coming, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Just hang on 'till I get there!" He saw Kagome's bow and arrows in the hut and menetally cursed. Stupid girl, she shouldn't forget something so important in this time! She'll get herself killed!

When he got there, he stopped in his tracks. There was a spider demon crawling on a web, with two things wrapped in that strong silky stuff he used to make the web. Fearing that they were his mate and daughter, he growled. They were completely covered from head to toe, unable to tell if it was them or not. He unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, and ran for the spider demon.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha hollered, slashing the demon to pieces with the attack. The web came crashing down to the ground, and Inuyasha caught the two things wrapped in silk before they did too.

"...Gross." That was the only word Inuyasha could find to describe this, as he tried to use the Tetsusaiga to cut through it. It was very tough, and took a while, but eventually got Kagome out of it all. He sighed and placed her on the ground, beginning to work on Izayoi.

When he got them both out of the silk, he frowned, looking down at them. They weren't looking so good...

INuyasha pressed his mouth to Kagome's, and his hands on her chest, giving her air to breathe. "Come on, breathe for me, Kagome!"

When Kagome gasped for air a few minutes later, Inuyasha sighed with relief, knowing she would be okay after a few minutes. He did the same to Izayoi, but nothing happened.

"No! You'll live, you hear me!?" Inuyasha exclaimed, shaking her lightly as he tried to give her air to breathe. "Live, dammit!"

When Izayoi finally coughed, Inuyasha gave a shaky sigh, placing her down on the ground beside her mother. He had almost lost his entire family in one day. He looked down at his mate who slowly opened her eyes. "...Thank goodness..." Inuyasha said softly, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

Kagome looked up at him weakly, smiling softly. "You saved us... I knew you... would. How's Izayoi?"

"She'll be alright," Inuyasha said softly, picking up his mate in his arms and holding her close. "I was scared, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and gently ran her fingers through his long, silver hair. "It's okay. Everything's okay now, Inuyasha." She said softly, and this motion soothed him, calmed him down.

"Let's go back home," Kagome said softly, and Inuyasha agreed. That had been too much excitement for him to handle in one day.

Kagome picked up Izayoi in her arms, holding her close. The poor girl was still unconscious, and probably would be for a while, but she'd be alright. Inuyasha picked them both up in his arms, and ran all the way home with little trouble. When they got back to their hut, which was ontop of the hill overlooking the village, he placed Izayoi gently on a futon, and carried Kagome to the next room, where they lay on their own futon, Kagome lying ontop of Inuyasha, a small smile on her face.

"And to think, all of this happened because I was sick," Kagome said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with a chuckle, looking her in the eyes. "I love you." Her heart skipped a beat each time he said those three words to her, but she couldn't help it.

"...I love you, too," Kagome said, wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms going around her waist. He leaned in to kiss her softly, closing his eyes as he got lost in their kiss. This made Kagome smile, her fingers going through his hair.

They would be together, for ever and ever.

Even after they each take their final breath.

Even when they leave this world.

Even when time stops.

Nothing will separate them.

OWARI

A/N: And there's the ending! Phew, now I will FINALLY work on Foolish Mistakes. Once I finish that, it will be "A Whole New World". So yeah, finish one story at a time. Please review! Don't kill me about how long a wait this was... my reasoning is at the top of the chapter. :)

THANK YOU! Please enjoy my other stories as you did this one. 


End file.
